JEALOUS 3
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Awalnya Eunhyuk tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, tapi jika dibiarkan terus-menerus, Donghae tidak akan pernah mengerti dan terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Anak nakal, harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal. [ONESHOOT]


**JEALOUS 3**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara jarum jam yang berdetik membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak bisa tidur. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi kekasihnya belum juga menghubunginya. Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja riasnya, lalu menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Sejak tadi Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak menelepon duluan, tapi apa daya? Eunhyuk tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena rasa cemasnya mulai membuatnya gelisah dan takut. Akhir-akhir ini, Donghae jarang sekali menelepon atau sekedar memberinya pesan.

Sibuk.

Alasan klasik yang benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk naik pitam. Bocah sialan itu selalu bilang sibuk, tapi jika tiba saatnya Eunhyuk yang tidak menghubungi, maka dia akan menjelma seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Seharusnya, Donghae menyempatkan diri menghubungi Eunhyuk meski sesibuk apapun itu. Donghae memang selalu begitu, menuntut Eunhyuk agar selalu menjadi miliknya, hanya boleh tersenyum untuknya, hanya boleh menatapnya, tapi dia sendiri sering sekali menatap orang lain dengan tatapan yang terlalu hangat, tersenyum genit pada orang lain, juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain tanpa memikirkan Eunhyuk yang menunggunya di rumah. Kadang, dia juga mengabaikan Eunhyuk jika sudah terlalu asik dengan teman-temannya.

" _Ya, sayang?"_

Nada sambung berhenti, berganti dengan suara khas orang mengantuk. Mengantuk? Apa Donghae sudah sampai di rumah dan tidur? Seingat Eunhyuk, kekasihnya itu sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya setelah acara dengan Super Junior selesai.

"Kau di rumah?"

" _Oh, aku di rumah Sehun. Bocah itu mengajakku main game karena bosan, jadi aku mampir dulu ke rumahnya. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, jangan cemas."_

"Bisa mampir sebentar ke lantai 11, saat kau pulang nanti?"

" _Tentu, sayang."_

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, rupanya dia di rumah Sehun. Tidak ada rasa curiga apapun, karena memang Donghae sering berkunjung ke rumah Sehun untuk main _game_. Heran, bocah itu selalu mencari Donghae tiap kali merasa kesepian. Padahal member satu grupnya banyak.

Sambil menunggu kantuk datang, Eunhyuk membuka Instagramnya, melihat berapa orang yang memberi komentar di foto terbaru yang ia post beberapa jam lalu. Komentar penggemar selalu membuatnya tersenyum, walaupun tidak bisa membalasnya satu-persatu, tapi komentar yang diberikan penggemar adalah obat mujarab mengusir stress dan kesepian.

"Apa ini?"

Eunhyuk berhenti men _scroll_ layar ponselnya saat melihat foto yang di unggah Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Kekasihnya dan Oh Sehun berfoto berdua dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Mata Eunhyuk tak berkedip memandangi foto itu, ia bahkan membuang nafas berkali-kali karena komentar yang diberikan penggemar.

Skandal?

Mesra?

Cocok?

Apa-apaan? Lee Donghae adalah miliknya!

Tidak tahan melihat banyak komentar menggelikan, Eunhyuk keluar dari aplikasi Instagram. Hatinya mendadak panas, ia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar karena menahan amarah yang rasanya akan meledak kapan saja.

 _Si bajingan itu benar-benar cari mati..._

"Sayang."

Tidak lama kemudian, si brengsek yang membuat Eunhyuk naik pitam datang juga. Dengan wajah yang mengantuk, senyum yang sok manis, dia masuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae dengan kasar, ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukannya pada Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun?"

"Oh, hanya main _game_."

"Main _game_ , lalu tidur dengannya. Begitu?"

"Hyuk, jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil."

"Masalah kecil?"

Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk meninggikan nada suaranya. Masalah kecil katanya? Sulit di percaya, Donghae menganggap masalah ini sepele. Apa sekarang Donghae mulai menyepelekan perasaannya? Lalu, apa artinya tetap bersama selama ini?

"Aku menunggumu dengan cemas, tapi kau malah bersenang-senang dengan Sehun? Bagimu ini masalah sepele? Lalu, apa artinya hubungan ini? Kenapa semua masalah kau anggap sepele, Lee Donghae!"

"Hyuk—"

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, lalu menggenggam tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel. Meski tidak tahu bagaimana harus menenangkan Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae tahu dengan pasti bahwa kekasihnya sedang benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku kalah main _game_ , lalu Sehun memintaku untuk foto tanpa atasan. Itu hanya permainan, Hyuk."

"Menjauh dariku!"

Penjelasan singkat Donghae tidak membuat amarah Eunhyuk reda, itu hanya membuat Eunhyuk semakin marah dan kesal. Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan Donghae, lalu duduk di sofa dengan dada yang naik turun karena menahan marah.

"Kau cemburu, hm?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang bodoh.

Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangannya, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris Donghae. Di saat seperti ini, Eunhyuk ingin sekali membanting ponselnya. Sayangnya, Eunhyuk tahu harga ponselnya mahal dan yang paling penting, itu pemberian dari penggemar. Eunhyuk bukan Donghae, yang akan merusak barang ketika mereka bertengkar.

"Apa perlu kau bertanya lagi?"

"Akhirnya."

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk ke sofa, ia duduk di samping Eunhyuk, lalu merengkuh pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dengan kedua lengannya. Merengkuhnya dengan kuat, hingga kekasihnya tidak bisa bergerak atau menghindar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akhirnya, kau cemburu. Kau tahu? Aku cemas sekali karena akhir-akhir ini kau acuh sekali padaku. Kau tidak pernah menempel padaku, kau juga tidak peduli saat aku berdekatan dengan orang lain. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi, bahkan saat kita ke gunung tadi pagi, kau selalu main dengan Siwon."

"Kau kekanakan, Lee Donghae!"

Suara Eunhyuk mulai melunak, ia tidak sanggup membentak Donghae yang mulai memasang mata sedihnya. Apa lagi, saat dia mulai memajukan bibirnya. Selalu saja begini! Bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat dia terpojok.

"Setidaknya, ada orang yang sangat mencintai orang kekanakan ini."

"Siapa?"

"Kau!"

"Percaya diri sekali!"

Donghae tidak mempedulikan nada bicara Eunhyuk yang ketus, ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, lalu mulai mengecupi leher dan bahu Eunhyuk yang terbuka. Melihat Eunhyuk dengan celana pendek dan _wifebeater_ hitam ketat, membuat Donghae ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan sering-sering marah, kita akan berpisah sebentar lagi. Bagaimana, kalau malam ini kita habiskan dengan mendengar suara desahanmu?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, bibir Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum berbahaya. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam ponsel, kini mulai meraba lengan Donghae dengan sensual. Kalau tidak bisa menghukumnya dengan kata-kata atau makian, maka Eunhyuk akan menghukum kekasihnya itu dengan cara yang dia sukai.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Eunhyuk berbalik, bersila di depan Donghae sambil mengelus wajah tampan Donghae dengan jemarinya. Bibirnya sengaja ia gigit, celana pendeknya sengaja ia singkap, agar Donghae bisa melihat betapa mulusnya paha yang sering Donghae cumbu itu.

"Aku ingin kau mendesah untukku, Hyuk."

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Eunhyuk naik ke pangkuan Donghae, lalu memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Tangan Eunhyuk sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Donghae, sementara bibirnya terus memagut bibir tipis Donghae hingga dia kelojotan hilang akal.

"Wow, _wild_ Hyukjae."

Eunhyuk tidak banyak menanggapi kata-kata Donghae, ia langsung turun dari pangkuan Donghae, lalu berjongkok agar bisa membuka resleting celana Donghae. Jemarinya mengelus milik Donghae dari balik celana dalam putihnya, membuatnya berdenyut lalu mengeras secara perlahan.

 _Well, he is totally hard..._

"Aku hanya mengelusnya, sayang. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi keras?"

" _Damn you_ , Hyukjae!"

Gairah Donghae semakin menjadi, ia tidak tahan mendengar ucapan kotor Eunhyuk. Terlebih, dia memasang wajah minta digagahi ketika mengucapkannya. Tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk dibaringkan di sofa, ia membuka seluruh celananya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tubuhnya menindih tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

" _I'm gonna fuck you, sweetheart_."

" _Ngh—ah_."

Belum apa-apa, Eunhyuk sudah mendesah-desah tidak karuan, membuat Donghae semakin bernafsu dan ingin segera menggagahi kekasihnya.

"Aku baru melepaskan celanaku dan kau sudah mendesah? _Such a naughty baby_."

Eunhyuk diam saja ketika Donghae menggulung _wifebeater_ nya hingga ke dada, bibir tipisnya mencumbu puncak dada Eunhyuk dengan begitu sensual, membuat Eunhyuk semakin bersemangat untuk mendesah dan melenguh keenakan.

"Aku benar-benar menggilai desahanmu. _Now, let me in_. Aku akan membuat lubang di bawah sana melebar dan akhirnya membuatmu kesulitan berjalan. Jad, kau bisa seharian tidur bersamaku karena kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Kalimat kotor Donghae membuat Eunhyuk meringis, ia sempat terbuai dan hampir menyerah pada Donghae. Tapi kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali ingat dengan rencananya semula. Eunhyuk menyeringai sambil menatap wajah Donghae yang mulai merah karena menahan gairah yang bergejolak, ia mengarahkan jemari lentiknya ke wajah Donghae, menggodanya dengan cara mengelus sensual wajah tampan itu.

"Sayangnya, aku mengantuk."

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae, agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, ia merapikan kembali _wifebeater_ dan celana pendeknya yang sempat di acak-acak Donghae sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sayang?"

Sebelum menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya, Eunhyuk berbalik karena mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dengan nada frustasi. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menyeringai, kali ini di tambah dengan kerlingan nakal. Wajah Donghae saat ini benar-benar _priceless_ , dia terlihat sangat konyol sekarang.

"Selesaikan sendiri, aku ingin tidur."

"Penisku juga ingin tidur!"

"Tidurkan sendiri. Selamat malam, sayang."

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menoleh, ia tersenyum manis pada Donghae yang masih mematung tidak berdaya di sofa. Namun senyum manis Eunhyuk tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Donghae, karena ia tahu Eunhyuk sedang mengerjainya sekarang.

 _Shit!_

"Renungkan perbuatanmu hari ini, sayang. Setelah tahu salahmu dimana, aku akan membukakan pintu kamarku. Ah, aku juga kan membuka kakiku lebar-lebar untukmu."

Terdengar suara pintu berdebum kecil diiringi dengan suara klik kecil yang berarti Eunhyuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Oh, sialan! Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa meraih Eunhyuk.

"Renungkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku membukakan pintu dan kakiku untukmu, bukan?"

Eunhyuk masih saja bicara dari dalam kamarnya, membuat Donghae semakin frustasi. Kalimat kotor Eunhyuk tidak membantu sama sekali, Donghae merasa miliknya semakin berkedut minta dipuaskan. Donghae memang bisa menyelesaikan sendiri, tapi sensasinya pasti berbeda. Tidak ingin menyerah dengan mudah, Donghae mengetuk kamar Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan bagian bawahnya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini?"

"Aku sudah tidur, sayang."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku benar-benar akan menghukummu, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jatah sampai kapanpun."

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Gara-gara Donghae foto tidak senonoh(?) sama Sehun jadi aja bikin oneshoot ini hahahah diketiknya baru aja tadi, jadi maaf kl ada typo hahahah gak di edit sama sekali**

 **Oh, fanfic yg lain akan di lanjut tapi agak lama yah, krn saya lumayan sibuk dan banyak kerjaan heheh mungkin akan update dua minggu sekali atau sebulan sekali ^^**

 **Thank you !^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
